Angelica's Amnesia
by celrock
Summary: This is the sequel to The Terribelest Two's. Angelica lost her memory at the end of that story, and now, it's up to the Rugrats and Bobby, to get Angelica's memory back. Can they do it? The idea was given to me originally by Boris Yeltsin, hope you enjoy!
1. The Deck of Memory Cards

Author's Note: I should point out that Bobby Generic won't appear until the final chapter, but he will be appearing in this story, hince, why this story has been posted as another Rugrats/All Grown Up and Bobby's World crossover. Now, let's get started!

Angelica's Amnesia

Summary: This is the sequel to The Terribelest Two's. Angelica lost her memory at the end of that story, and now, it's up to the Rugrats and Bobby, to get Angelica's memory back. Can they do it? The idea was given to me originally by Boris Yeltsin, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats and Bobby's World, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack, and any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse is owned by Jesse J. Barrow.

Chapter 1, The Deck of Memory Cards

Location: Tommy and Dil's House, Late September of 2013

The Rugrats were shocked. They couldn't believe that Angelica didn't know who she was. By this time, Bobby had left with his Uncle Ted, and unknown to the Rugrats, they wouldn't be seeing him all weekend, because he was going off on a camping trip. No matter, they had a busy weekend ahead of them, as they saw to getting Angelica's memory back.

"Don't you remember anything Angelica?" Chuckie asked.

"Ok, I'm Angelica, but who are you? That nice lady who visited me in the hospital and played guitar, she let me and my daddy in, and my daddy said you were the babies." Said Angelica, who stood outside the playpen.

"Well, I'm your cousin Tommy, and this is Chuckie, Phil, Lil, my brother Dil, Chuckie's sister Kimi, and our friends, Zack and Jesse." Replied Tommy, pointing to each of the other toddlers who surrounded him.

"Ok, so you're Tammy, Chunky, Bill, Jill, Jack, Leslie, Jimmy and Nill." Said Angelica.

"Uh, not quite." Said Chuckie.

"So how are we going to get Angelica's memory back Tommy?" Lil asked.

Just then, Stu walked in the front door, excited.

"Yes!" Stu said excitedly, as he burst through the front door, and headed into the kitchen where Drew and Taffy were talking.

"What is it little bro?" Drew asked.

"My new memory card came. Now I can save all of the blueprints for my latest and greatest inventions on to them, and share them at next week's inventor's support group meeting." Replied Stu.

The toddlers, overheard this, which gave Tommy his big idea.

"That's it guys, Angelica's memory is in a card!" Said Tommy.

"What's a card?" Kimi asked.

"You know, cards, those things my grandpa is always playing with. Remember? We had to give him a bunch of cards that time we were at my aunt Mirium's, to keep them from cooking Chuckie in his pot?" Said Tommy.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotted about that." Replied Phil.

"We all have to go around, and find some cards. Let's go!" Said Tommy, taking the screwdriver out of his shorts pocket, and opening up the playpen.

"What should I do?" Angelica asked.

"You stay here, we'll be back shortly." Said Tommy, as he, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack, Jesse and Dil, all left the playpen, and started searching the entire house for cards.

"Ok, we should all split up, and look for cards." Said Tommy, as the Rugrats, all split up into different directions, looking for cards.

Phil and Lil looked through the kitchen, as by this time, Taffy had left, and Drew and Stu went down to the basement, to look at his latest inventions he was working on. Phil and Lil did everything, from dumping Spike and Spikfi's dog food bowls on the floor, and taking all of the dishes, pots, and pans out of the cabinets and drawers they could reach, but didn't find any cards. Kimi, Dil, Chuckie, and Tommy had all headed upstairs, pulling toilet paper and other items out of the bathroom cabinets, and clothes scattered the floor of Stu and Didi's room, as well as Tommy and Dil's room, but still no luck at finding any cards. So everybody headed back downstairs, and Phil and Lil headed back into the living room, where Jesse and Zack were pulling stuff out of the bookcases and drawers in chests in the living room, where the floor was now covered in couch cushions, papers, video tapes and DVD's, and finally, in the bottom of a drawer on an entertainment center, Zack pulled out a deck of playing cards and showed it to Tommy.

"Is this what we're looking for?" Zack asked.

"That's it! Good going Zack. Now, let's go help Angelica." Said Tommy, as he headed back towards the playpen, the rest of the group, following behind him.

Once in the playpen, Tommy opened the deck of playing cards, and dumped the deck on to the floor, the cards scattered in a pile in front of him and the other toddlers.

"What are these Tammy?" Angelica asked.

"Uh, my name's Tommy, and these are cards. My daddy says cards is where your memory comes from." Replied Tommy.

"Do you remember anything Angelica?" Lil asked.

"Um, your name is Jill, right?" Angelica asked.

The other toddlers just sighed. Obviously, just opening the pile of cards wasn't enough.

"There's a lot of cards here." Said Phil.

"I wonder which one is Angelica's memory." Added Chuckie.

"Hmmm." Said Tommy, as he put a finger to his mouth, and thought for several minutes.

"Hey, maybe Angelica is suppose to eat the cards. Isn't your memory suppose to live inside your head?" Jesse asked.

"Eat the cards?" Everyone else replied in unison.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Said Chuckie.

"We have to try something. Here Angelica, put this card in your mouth." Said Tommy, handing Angelica a 3 of hearts, and Angelica, put it into her mouth.

"Yuck!" Angelica said, spitting the card out.

"Yucky, yucky! So I guess they don't taste very good, do they Yucky." Replied Dil.

"Yucky, I thought my name was Angelica." Replied Angelica.

"It is, Dil just can't seem to remember it." Said Tommy.

"I guess that wasn't her memory card. Let's try another card." Said Kimi, picking up an ace of spades from the pile, and handing it to Angelica, who put it into her mouth.

Angelica tried to swallow the card, and started coughing. Just then, Didi walked into the house, and screamed at the site of the mess. Drew and Stu overheard Didi's scream and came upstairs from the basement, to discover a mess in the living room, and Angelica choking.

"Oh my gosh, Princess!" Drew exclaimed, as he pushed his way through the mess on the living room floor, and ran to the playpen, where he picked up his daughter, and started patting her on the back.

"Come on sweetie, spit it out, spit it out." Drew said over and over again, hoping he could get Angelica to cough up whatever she was choking on.

Just then, Angelica spit up chewed up pieces of the playing card she had in her mouth.

"Angelica, cards are not food." Said Drew, as he gathered up the rest of the playing cards from the playpen, and Didi went around the room, cleaning up the mess.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't know." Replied Angelica.

"That's ok Muffin, we understand you may not remember stuff right now." Replied Drew.

"Muffin? I thought my name was Angelica." Said Angelica.

"Well it is sweetie, but I've always called you names like Princess, Cupcake, Muffin, and Angel." Said Drew, as he put his daughter back down into the playpen.

"Why?" Angelica asked.

"Because, it's part of our special relationship. Now, you play here with the babies while I help your aunt Didi and uncle Drew clean up this mess, which I'm assuming the babies made." Said Drew, as he headed away from the playpen.

Everyone was in shock that for once, Angelica wasn't getting blamed for their mess, as she usually got in trouble for making the mess, but they were also surprised they weren't in trouble either, but maybe it was because they were so little, nobody cared.

"I don't think the memory cards worked Tommy." Said Chuckie with a frown.

"So, what else can we try?" Zack asked.

And this, ends chapter 1. What else will they do to get Angelica's memory back? You'll have to wait, and find out, in chapter 2.


	2. The Bad Old Days

Chapter 2, The Bad Old Days

Before Tommy could come up with another idea to help get Angelica's memory back, Betty, Chaz and Kira, Laura, and Aunty Celeste, had all shown up to pick up their kids and head for home. After they all left, and Drew, Stu, and Didi had finished cleaning up the messy house, everyone sat down for dinner, where they were surprised to see Angelica was eating her broccoli.

"Usually Angelica doesn't like broccoli." Said Drew, who looked towards Didi with a sad expression.

"I just want my little girl back." Drew said to himself.

"Don't worry Drew, I'm sure she'll be back to herself in no time." Said Didi reassuringly.

"Well the doctor said we should surround her with familiar things." Said Drew.

It was then, that Tommy got his big idea.

The following day, everyone showed up to play, but Angelica hadn't arrived yet.

"Any luck at getting Angelica's memory back Tommy?" Phil asked.

Tommy nodded.

"We've gots to talk about the memories we have of Angelica with her when she gets here. It's the onliest way to gets her memory back." Said Tommy.

Just then, Charlotte and Drew arrived with Angelica, and brought a photo album and Cynthia. Angelica ran up to the playpen carrying Cynthia.

"Morning Angelica." Said Kimi.

"Good morning babies." Replied Angelica.

"Do you know who that is?" Zack asked, pointing at the Cynthia doll.

"I don't know, some doll named Cynthia." Replied Angelica.

The babies gasp. They couldn't believe that Angelica didn't remember who Cynthia was.

"You mean you don't know who Cynthia is?" Dil asked.

"You take her everywhere with you!" Added Kimi.

"I even remember the time me and Tommy losted Cynthia when we needed a captain for our bote, so Tommy decided we'd use Cynthia. You almost turned us into blobs of apple sauce, but Spike showed up with Cynthia, before anything bad could happen." Explained Chuckie.

"Yeah, and one time, you wanted candy, so you tolded us that Cynthia was kidnapped, only for us to find out later, that you were the kid dropper." Said Tommy.

"Why would I do that?" Angelica asked, confused that she would do stuff like that.

"Cuz you're Angelica." Replied Kimi.

"Good answer." Said Zack.

"Guys, we've gotta keep talking about the memories we have of Angelica, in hopes that she'll remember who she is." Said Tommy.

"I don't know Tommy, it's not like the memories your grandpa has of the good old days." Said Phil.

"Yeah it's more like the bad old days. Like that time Angelica turned me into a butterfly." Said Lil.

"Oh yeah, Angelica thought she could do magic, and turndid you into a butterfly Lil." Said Phil.

"I'm glad I changed back though." Replied Lil.

"I did that?" Angelica asked.

The others nodded.

"What else did I do?" Angelica asked.

"Well, you've especially haven't been nice to me." Said Chuckie.

"Oh?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah. You've tolded me that there was a monster under my bed, and that I'd go down the drain, and you took my glasses during hide and go peak once, and I couldn't see anything without my eyes." Explained Chuckie.

"I did all of that?" Angelica asked.

"Uh huh? And that's not the worstest of them all. One day, you and I were stuck together, with those handcuffs. Had I not founded the key on the floor under the puppet, we still might be stuck together, and we both might have losted our memories a few yesterdays ago." Said Chuckie.

"Oh wow." Said Angelica.

"And remember when I was your slave? I saved your life, so I had to be your slave for a day, and had to climb up to the highest place in the world, the top shelf of the upstairs closet to get you candy." Said Chuckie, who started to shiver at this point.

"And how about that time when we played circus, and you made me the human candy ball. And the time you poured sand on my head, and we spent the afternoon looking for nickles, after I found that one, and it disappeardid. It was bad you guys, real bad." Explained Chuckie.

"Awe come on Chuckie, it wasn't so scary." Replied Tommy.

"I don't know Tommy, Angelica hasn't exactly been nice to us." Said Phil.

"Yeah. Remember when she told us about the favorite and the reject?" Lil asked.

"I thought I was the favorite." Said Phil.

"No me!" Argued Lil.

"No me." Argued Phil.

The two of them continued to argue back and force, until Zack put a stop to it.

"Guys! Uh, stop it already!" Said Zack.

"Oh, sorry." Said Phil.

"Anyway, we both became the rejects, and then, you tolded us you made it up cuz we weren't playing with you." Said Lil.

"Yeah, you've made up all kinds of stuff, till you had lied so much, that your nose got really big, just like Pastacio's." Said Chuckie.

"I did?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah, you said that Fluffy ate Tommy's grandpa's candy." Said Lil.

"And Spike broke a wigsaw puzzle." Added Chuckie.

"Oh. And who's Fluffy?" Angelica asked.

"You know, she's your kitty. You brought her over one time and Fluffy made a mess, but you tolded everyone Spike did it." Said Tommy.

"I did that? Man, I'm mean, aren't I?" Angelica asked, looking very sad.

"You're not always mean." Replied Tommy.

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked.

"Sure Angelica has done a lot of mean things to us, like, throwing my ball into the next yard, and breaking my clown lamp, and I was so sick of it, that I turned you into a statue once, but you changed back, after I wished you to turn back into real enough, and you've done a lot of nice things for us too." Said Tommy.

"I have?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah, like, you helped us make a can of monster food to feed Hubert, when my mommy and daddy would only feed it one little can. You led us to the kitties when we were in Los Begas, and kept the grown ups entertained by singing, while we freed the kitties. And that's not all! You even got rid of my hippups." Said Tommy.

"No she didn't." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, we tried to scare you, but it didn't work." Added Phil.

"Yeah, you were too brave." Said Lil.

"Yeah, I was doomed, until her scare machine fell on top of her, making me ascared Angelica was hurted, and it made my hippups go away!" Said Tommy.

"I did that? Anything else?" Angelica asked.

"Well you helped us find Jack, so we could go to the Dummi Bears concert." Said Tommy.

"Who's Jack?" Angelica asked.

"He's the guy who fixes cars. Remember?" Replied Tommy.

Angelica sat there for several minutes, trying to recall all of these memories, but it was no use. She couldn't remember anything, and started to cry.

"Awe, don't cry Angelica." Said Kimi, who put a hand on Angelica's shoulder.

"I don't know who I am, and I can't remember anything." Said Angelica through her sobs.

Just then, Cynthia P.I. came on the TV.

"Hey, maybe we should watch Cynthia P.I. Maybe that will help you remember stuff." Said Tommy, as everybody left the playpen and went and watched Cynthia P.I.

At one point during a commercial, everyone overheard the grown ups talking in the kitchen.

"You know, since it's Saturday, maybe we should let the kids stay over for a slumber party." Said Laura.

"That's an excellent idea!" Replied Aunty Celeste.

"I'm all for it. The kids just love their little sleepovers." Said Didi with a smile.

"Hey Angelica, what's a slumber party?" Jesse asked.

"Um, it's when we get to sleep together." Replied Angelica.

"Hey, wait a minute. I thought the answer was, if you have to ask, you'll never know. Or at least that's what you tolded me a long time ago." Replied Tommy.

"Angelica's memory isn't back, is it Tommy." Replied Phil.

Tommy nodded and frowned.

Just then, Zack spotted Angelica's karaoke machine in the corner of the living room.

"Hey, remember this? It's your tafioki machine." Said Zack, picking up the microphone and talking into it.

"I thought we weren't allowed to play with it." Said Kimi.

"You can play with my toy if you'd like to." Replied Angelica.

Everyone gasp. They couldn't believe how nice Angelica was being, and letting them play with her toy.

"Yeah but I seem to recall I couldn't come to anymore of your concerts until I was potty trained." Said Dil.

"I said that?" Angelica asked.

Dil nodded.

"I don't think this is working. You got anything else?" Chuckie whispered to Tommy.

Tommy left the room, and went down to the basement, where he opened a cabinet and got out the voice mojulater, and brought it back upstairs. He walked into the living room, carrying the voice mojulater, and handed it to Angelica.

"What's this? Hey! My voice sounds like mommy's!" Said Angelica, who was talking into the voice mojulater at this point, making her sound like Charlotte.

"Ok, she remembers who her mommy and daddy are. Now, you're suppose to use the hellophone with that thing, and make cookies appear at the door." Explained Tommy.

"But Tommy, didn't your grandpa's teeth disappear the lasted time Angelica did that?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, but maybe things will be different this time. Come on Angelica, don't you want some cookies?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not doing it. It just, sounds too mean." Replied Angelica with a shrug.

"I don't think this trip down memory lane is working Tommy." Said Zack.

"You're right Zack, we need to try something else." Said Tommy.

"Like what?" Lil asked.

Just then, Kimi went upstairs, and found a canister of vanishing cream, and brought it back down to the living room.

"What's this?" Angelica asked.

"I don't know." Kimi replied.

"Angelica, it's vanishing cream. When you wear it, it makes you invisible! Come on, try it." Said Tommy.

"No, I don't wanna get all messy." Said Angelica.

The babies shrugged their shoulders. They knew this just, wasn't working. Then, they overheard the grown ups talking in the kitchen.

"I'll never forget when I took Tommy and Angelica to work with me. Angelica wanted her own toy town, but I couldn't get her one right then. So she and Tommy went off, and broke an important model we were using for a presentation." Explained Charlotte.

"Oh yes. Didn't you have to come home and take a shower to wash away the cent of failure that day?" Drew asked.

Charlotte nodded.

"And remember when I almost had another baby? Angelica wasn't happy about that." Said Charlotte.

"She had a terrible nightmare too." Added Drew.

"Do any of those memories the grown ups are talking about in there sound familiar to you at all?" Chuckie asked.

Angelica nodded with a frown.

"Even the grown ups can't get her memory back." Said Lil.

"You're right Lil. We've gotta keep trying other stuff." Said Tommy.

"Like what?" Phil asked.

So, what are they going to try next? You'll have to wait and find out, in chapter 3.


	3. Cookies? or Dog Biskits?

Chapter 3, Cookies? Or Dog Biskits?

After the young toddlers tried to tell Angelica of many of the memories they had of her, even if they weren't all good memories, this didn't help Angelica gain her memory back. Even watching Cynthia P.I. and showing her such things as the voice mojulater, vanishing cream, and her karaoke machine didn't help. Then, Tommy thought of another idea.

"Hey guys, remember when Angelica ran away from home, and wanted cookies to eat, but we couldn't reach them, so we brought her dog biskits instead?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah?" Replied Chuckie, Phil and Lil, as Dil, Zack, Jesse and Kimi had no recollection of this event, since Angelica ran away from home way before Dil was born, or any of them knew Kimi, Jesse and Zack.

"Well, Angelica didn't like the dog biskits, and got really mad! So, let's get her some dog biskits, and when we tell her what they are, if she gets mad, and demands for us to get her cookies, then it means her memory is back." Said Tommy, who went off to the kitchen, and found the box of dog biskits next to Spike and Spikfi's bowls, and brought it back.

"We have some cookies for you Angelica." Said Tommy.

"Oooh cookies!" Said Angelica, eating the cookies as Tommy dropped them on the floor in front of her.

"These cookies are pretty good Tammy. Your mommy make these?" Angelica asked with her mouth full.

"Um, my name is Tommy, and no, they came from a box." Replied Tommy.

"What kind of box?" Angelica asked.

"Oh, this box has a picture of a doggy on it." Replied Tommy.

"Does it live next to Spike's bowl. The dog you mentioned when talking about Fluffy?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah, and Spikfi's bowl too." Replied Tommy.

"Yum! These are good!" Said Angelica with a smile.

"I like dog biskits too." Said Phil.

"Me too!" Added Lil.

"But don't you want cookies Angelica?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah you never use to like dog biskits." Said Tommy.

"I didn't?" Angelica asked.

The toddlers nodded.

"I don't think this worked Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"You're right, we've gots to try something else." Replied Tommy.

"Hey, maybe Angelica will be herself, if we act like Angelica." Said Zack.

"It's worth a try, but who's gonna act like Angelica?" Jesse asked.

"Lil can do a pretty good impression of Angelica." Said Phil.

"Yeah, and I seem to recall my sister Kimi doing a pretty good impression too." Added Chuckie.

"That's it. We'll have Lil and Kimi pretend to be Angelica, in hopes it will bring Angelica's memory back." Said Tommy.

So, will this work? We'll find out, in chapter 4.


	4. Angelica Act

Chapter 4, Angelica Act

After feeding Angelica dog biskits, in hopes that she would hate them, and demand to eat cookies, the toddlers quickly discovered that this didn't work, when Angelica took a liking to the dog biskits. So Tommy got the idea for someone to pretend to act like Angelica, in hopes it would trigger her memories to come back, and Phil and Chuckie suggested that Lil and Kimi pretend to be Angelica, as a result of them able to pull off impressions of her in the past.

"So Lil and Kimi, are you ready to act like Angelica?" Tommy asked.

"Hey, as long as my sister promises not to throw a quackulator in the mud again, I'm willing to try anything." Said Phil.

"Phillip, I didn't promise nothing!" Snapped Lil, as she pushed her brother down on to the floor.

"Ok ok, whatever you say Lil." Replied Phil.

"You're not bad at acting like Angelica Shorty." Said Kimi.

"And who are you calling Shorty?" Lil snapped.

"I think I just did." Snapped Kimi.

"Now listen up you dumb babies. We're gonna play a game. But first, get me some cookies!" Snapped Lil.

"Yeah! Get me some cookies too!" Snapped Kimi.

"Oh? And why should we Jimmy and Jill?" Angelica asked.

"The name's Lil!" Shouted Lil, as she pushed Angelica down on to the ground.

"Oh, sorry." Replied Angelica, as she stood up.

"And I'm Kimi, and don't you forget it!" Said Kimi, sticking a fist in Angelica's face.

"Whatever you say Jimmy." Replied Angelica with a sigh.

Lil and Kimi looked around the playpen, to see that the other toddlers hadn't left yet.

"You're suppose to be getting me my cookies! Now, go get them, before I turn you all into apple sauce." Snapped Lil.

"We'll get them. Come on Jesse and Dil." Said Zack, as he, Jesse, and Dil left the playpen and headed off to the kitchen to get Lil and Kimi their cookies.

When they went to the kitchen, they saw the cookie jar was on the top shelf of the pantry. So Dil and Jesse piled on top of one another, and Zack climbed on top of them, when Didi walked into the room.

"Oh dear. Kids, that's not a safe thing to be doing!" Said Didi, as she picked up the three toddlers, empty handed of cookies, and took them back into the living room and set them back down into the playpen with the others.

"I don't think I liked that very much." Said Angelica.

"Guys, it didn't work." Said Tommy with a frown, sitting down on the floor just as his mommy dropped Zack, Jesse, and Dil off in the playpen, empty handed of cookies.

"Mommy stopped us from getting the cookies." Said Dil with a frown.

"Never mind Dil. It didn't help Angelica get her memory back." Said Tommy with a frown.

"Why don't we play a game." Said Angelica, who got the star ball out of the corner.

"What kind of game?" Phil asked.

"Let's roll the ball around." Said Angelica.

"But Angelica, you usually hate that game." Said Zack.

"Yeah, you always get bored with it." Added Chuckie.

"Bored? I like rolly ball." Said Angelica, as the toddlers and Angelica all sat in a circle, and rolled the ball around to one another.

They all played until it was time for dinner, where they ate their meat, mash potatoes, and spinach, and were surprised to see that Angelica cleared her plate.

That night, while everybody was sleeping, Tommy lay awake for a while, unable to get to sleep. He had a flashback back to the day when it all happened. When he was sick in bed, and awoke to his friends fighting in the hall, and Angelica yelling at them. He could tell his friends were in trouble, but because his voice was gone, he did the next best thing he could think of, he punched Angelica in the face, sending her down the stairs. It then hit him. He caused Angelica to lose her memory, and so far, none of his ideas were working. If anything, he hoped that this was the end of the terribelest two's, but things were only worser, and poor Tommy, was about to give up hope.

The following day, Sunday, everyone was playing in the playpen, and having fun, well, everyone except Tommy, who sat in a corner, looking sad.

"Wanna play with us Tommy?" Phil asked.

Tommy shook his head.

"You know guys, I like Angelica this way." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah! She's fun to play with now, and doesn't yell or be mean to us anymore." Said Lil.

"Yeah! Maybe it's better Angelica doesn't got her memory back." Said Kimi.

"No!" Snapped Tommy.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to stare at him.

"What do you mean Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"No, Angelica has to come back. Cuz, well cuz she's my cousin, and I love her, and, cuz I made her this way. Oh Angelica, I'm sorry I broked you and losted your memory." Said Tommy, as he gave Angelica a hug.

"It's ok Tommy." Replied Angelica, who continued to hug him.

"No it's not, it's just…" Said Tommy, as he collapsed on the floor and started to cry.

Just then, Peter showed up and overheard Tommy crying in the playpen.

"What's going on here? And does Angelica have her memory back yet?" Peter asked.

"No, and Tommy's really sad cuz no matter what we do, Angelica isn't remembering anything." Replied Dil.

"Yeah and this only happened cuz Tommy was saving me and Jesse from her." Added Zack.

"Well, I think I have something that might help." Said Peter, who reached into his gray confederate uniform to pull something out of his pocket.

"Who are you?" Angelica asked.

"Oh, I'm Peter, King of the Confederacy. I've known you all since April 15, 1993, and I've been your friend and babysitter ever since." Peter replied, fishing out a black cube from his pocket.

"Oh, hello Deater." Said Angelica.

"Um, actually it's, Peter." Replied Peter.

"What's that?" Chuckie asked, staring at the item Peter was holding in his hand. It was a black cube, and in the center, was a panel with the current time, a bunch of buttons on it with numbers on them, and beneath the panel, was a go button.

"Oh, this? Oh it's just a little something I finished inventing." Replied Peter.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Phil asked.

"It's a time machine. I just finished building it as of yesterday, September 28, 2013. I was thinking of taking Angelica on a trip back in time, to see if this would help bring her memory back. That's why I invented it in the first place." Said Peter with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"But before we travel back in time, Tommy's mommy suggested I take you all to the park for some fresh air. Who's up for a day at the park, and a trip back in time?" Peter asked.

"I don't wanna go." Said Tommy with a sigh.

Everyone was shocked at this.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Peter asked, as he opened up the playpen, and Tommy grabbed on to Peter's leg, making it harder for Peter to walk over to his favorite easy chair he liked to sit in in Tommy's living room. Eventually, he made it to the easy chair, and picked up Tommy and put him in his lap, who looked quite sad, his heart was pounding fast, and Peter could tell, something was really bothering him.

"These last two weeks have been hard on you haven't they Tommy?" Peter asked.

Tommy nodded.

"I mean, between Chuckie going off to preschool, then you getting your first splinter and wasp sting, then getting that awful cold and having to miss the apple festival, and then, when you were only trying to save your friends, Zack and Jesse from being hurt by Angelica, you hurt Angelica. No wonder you're stressed out. Maybe you need a day to rest. I'll take trying to get Angelica's memory back from here." Said Peter.

"Oh Peter, I can't have you do that. I broked her, and I have to fix her." Said Tommy.

"No Tommy. It's obvious you need a break. Here, you stay here and take a nap, and I assure you, when we return and you wake up, Angelica will be back to normal." Said Peter with a smile, as he put Tommy back down in the playpen.

"Well if Tommy's going to stay here, then I'm staying too." Said Chuckie, who went and took a seat next to his best friend.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Replied Tommy with a frown.

"I want to, you're my bestest friend." Replied Chuckie, who put his arm around Tommy.

"I'm staying too, in hopes I can cheer up my big brother, and get whatever aliums that have invaded his brain, out of there." Said Dil.

"Ok then, Angelica, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack, and Jesse, let's head to the park." Replied Peter.

They got to the park to find Taffy at a picnic table, working on some new song lyrics.

"Well hello Taffy." Said Peter.

"Hi Peter, and hello minis!" Said Taffy excitedly, as she looked up from her sheet music, to see Peter walking by with Angelica, Jesse, Zack, Phil, Lil, and Kimi.

"Any luck at getting Angelica's memory back yet?" Taffy asked.

"Aren't you the nice lady who visited me in the hospital?" Angelica asked.

"Does that answer your question?" Peter asked.

Taffy nodded, as Peter, Angelica, and the toddlers, all went to a sandbox that was near a bench. Phil, Lil, Jesse, Kimi and Zack all started playing in the sandbox, while Peter and Angelica sat down on a nearby bench.

"So, who's ready for a time traveling adventure?" Peter asked the other toddlers.

But the other toddlers were so emerged in playing in the sandbox at this point, that Peter didn't receive a response.

"Well Angelica, it looks like just you and me." Said Peter, who turned towards Angelica.

Then, he looked over at Taffy, and motioned for her to come over to him.

"Angelica and I need to go do something, so, do you think you could look after the minis for a little while until we get back?" Peter asked.

"I'd be happy to." Said Taffy with a smile, as she sat down on the bench, and got out her guitar.

"Hey minis, here's a new song I've been working on." Said Taffy, as she started playing her guitar, and Phil, Lil, Jesse, Zack and Kimi, all stopped what they were doing in the sandbox, and turned towards Taffy to listen to her song.

Just then, several Disney characters popped out of portals, and Stitch, Jeany, Rafiki, and Ariel in human form, all joined Taffy and the other toddlers, as they started dancing and swaying to the music.

"You ready Angelica?" Peter asked.

Angelica nodded, signaling she was ready to take the first trip with Peter back in time. So Peter pulled out the time machine, entered in some numbers, pressed the go button, and Peter and Angelica vanished, in a flash of white light.

And this, ends chapter 4. So how will the time traveling experience go? Where will Peter and Angelica travel to? And will this time traveling adventure, bring Angelica's memory back? We'll find out, in chapter 5, and since I have school in a few hours, and there are only two chapters left to go on this story, you'll have to wait until later, to find out what happens.

Author's Note: I found out from TCKing12, that Peter built the time machine in 2013, and since this story takes place in the year 2013, I figured, how appropriate for Peter to finally reveal the time machine. And, as a result of Angelica getting Amnesia, what an excellent reason for Peter to build the time machine. Here's hoping it does its job, as far as Angelica is concerned.


	5. A Trip Through Time

Chapter 5, A Trip Through Time

Location: A TV studio, August 14, 1998

When Angelica and Peter emerged from the flash of white light, they found themselves in the back of an audience at a TV studio. In front of the crowds of people who had gathered there, she saw a stage, that had a pink wall backdrop complete with a window that had a view to the outside, with a little pink house on the land, and a gray cloud in the sky. On one side of the stage, was a lady with reddish orange hair, wearing a pink dress and a pink and green striped hat holding a microphone, and on the other side of the stage, were three toddlers, one of them, looked like a younger version of herself.

"Ok Timmy, why don't you try. What does Miss Carrol, think of her kids?" Asked the lady in the pink dress, as she put the microphone closer to the little boy toddler.

"Hutta… Hutta…. Huhuhuhuh." Said the little boy toddler, his mouth gaping open, as he drew a blank as to what to say.

"Ok well, thanks for coming in Timmy. Ok Kim, why don't you try. What does Miss Carrol, think of her kids?" Asked Miss Carrol.

"I think I want my mommy." Cried a little black girl up on stage, wearing a pink dress, as she ran off the stage.

Then, Miss Carrol moved over to the younger version of Angelica.

"Ok, Angelica, I'm relying on you. Tell everyone the new fun phrase. What does Miss Carrol, think of her kids?" Asked Miss Carrol.

"Um… She thinks we're all little furururururur." Younger Angelica said, trailing off.

Miss Carrol let out a huge sigh.

"Ok Angelica. If you love Miss Carrol at all, you will tell us right now, what does Miss Carrol, think of her kids?" Miss Carrol shouted.

"She thinks we're all little…" Said younger Angelica at the top of her lungs.

Her last word was covered up by a scream from Charlotte in the audience.

"Oh no." Cried Drew from the audience, covering his face with his hands.

"Get her out, get her out of here." Snapped Miss Carrol in a whisper.

"But that's what you said, and you said it Miss Carrol." Shouted younger Angelica.

Miss Carrol dropped her microphone and laughed.

"You're right you're right, you know what you're right. I have said it before and I'll say it again! You are all, little… bleep." Said Miss Carrol.

"See, see? She did say it." Said younger Angelica, the audience, sat in shocking silence that the host of a children's television show would use such fowel language.

Just then, Peter's former self and two confederate soldiers, marched up on stage, Peter took Angelica down to her parents, while the confederate soldiers, handcuffed Miss Carrol and led her off the stage, and her assistant, a black woman named Stephanie, and the little boy who was up there earlier, Timmy, got back up on stage, to finish the show. Current day Peter and Angelica, followed past Peter, past Angelica and her parents out to the parking lot, where they got into their car, and all of the sudden, Jeany and Magic Carpet appeared, in which current day Peter and Angelica, flew above past Angelica's family's car, heading back to Angelica's house, making it in time to catch the end of the show on the TV. They ran inside and past Angelica, switched on the TV to see Stephanie and Timmy on the screen.

"Well, I had a lot of fun today, and I hope you did too. I'd like to thank my new happy helper Timmy, for a fun, fun, fun time! Here on Miss Stephanie's, Happy House." Said Stephanie on the TV, before younger Angelica switched it off, and lay down on the couch. Just then, former Peter, along with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, entered the room.

"Hey Angelica, We just wanted to say that we're sorry your mommy and daddy wouldn't let you be a TV star." Said Tommy apologetically.

"They wouldn't tell us that word." Said Lil.

"What does that word mean anyway?" Phil asked.

"I think Angelica knows. Right?" Peter asked.

"All my daddy would tell me is that it makes some peoples feel bad, and I'm not suppose to say it. So just leave me alone you dumb babies." Said younger Angelica, waving a hand at the babies, signaling them to leave.

"You know Angelica, when you call us dumb it makes us feel bad too." Said Chuckie.

"So maybe dumb, is a bad word too." Added Tommy.

"Alright, alright, I won't call you dumb babies. Much." Said younger Angelica.

Just then, current day Peter turned to current day Angelica, from the corner in which they were watching these events happen from.

"Does this ring a bell?" Current day Peter whispered to Angelica.

Angelica nodded.

"Ok, we'll try something else." Whispered current day Peter, as he entered another time into the time machine, and Angelica and Peter vanished, in a flash of white light.

Location: Angelica's house, August 22, 1999

When Angelica and Peter emerged from the flash of white light, they found themselves, in a playroom setting. Phil and Lil were dancing to some music coming from a CD player, Chuckie was strumming a pretend guitar, and Tommy was dressed in a doctor's costume. Just then, younger Angelica walked into the room.

"Now don't be sad. I'm gonna sing you my song and then you'll be, happy!" Sang Chuckie, as he strummed the pretend guitar.

Tommy approached younger Angelica.

"Hi Angelica. Why don't you sit down so I can take your temperature." Said Tommy.

"Mmmmmmm." Said younger Angelica.

"Hey Tommy, I think Angelica's gonna say something." Said Chuckie.

"I think you're right Chuckie." Said Tommy.

"Arf!" Growled younger Angelica at the top of her lungs.

"Arf, she said arf." Said Phil.

"Roar!" Yelled younger Angelica.

"Roar, roar!" Said Lil.

"There's nothing wrong with me you dumb babies, I'm just trying to get the toy!" Shouted younger Angelica.

Just then, Charlotte and Drew burst through the door.

"Angelica? Princess?" Said Drew.

"What is going on in here? I was in the middle of an important phone call!" Said Charlotte.

"What was going on Deater?" Current day Angelica asked current day Peter.

"My name is Peter, and if I recall, I was out in the other room, watching the bad mitton ternament with your daddy and uncle Stu, but you were trying to be quiet, so you could get a toy." Whispered current day Peter to current day Angelica.

"Then why did everybody get so mad?" Current day Angelica asked.

"Because you made a lot of noise." Replied current day Peter.

"Did I get the toys?" Current day Angelica asked.

"No, afraid you blew it." Replied current day Peter.

"Hmmm, I don't remember this happening either." Said current day Angelica with a sigh.

"Let's try one more event, and see if it doesn't trigger any memories." Said current day Peter, as he put another time into the time machine, and Angelica and Peter vanished, in a flash of white light.

Location: Tommy and Dil's house, February 4, 2003

When Peter and Angelica emerged from the flash of white light, they found themselves, sitting on the couch in Tommy's living room, next to former versions of themselves, watching Cynthia P.I. on the TV. Just then, they overheard Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi talking in the playpen on the other side of the room.

"All of the sudden reading got boring really fast." Said Chuckie.

"Probably cuz we can't, read." Replied Lil.

"Hey I know, my walkety talkity story time bear, he can read to us!" Said Tommy excitedly, as he started up the panda bear.

"Once upon a time." Said the toy story telling bear.

"Hey, I've heard this one already!" They heard Chuckie say.

"How do you change the station?" Phil asked, as current day Peter and current day Angelica, overheard a bunch of camotion coming from the playpen, and a loud thud, as the story telling bear flew out of the playpen. Just then, everybody turned their attention back to the TV.

"The robber left this note. It says…" Said Cynthia on the TV, just as the story telling panda bear walks in front of the TV.

"I'm Randy Panda!" Said the story telling bear repeatedly, as it walked passed the TV, making younger Angelica mad, who then got off the couch, and threw the bear across the room, causing it to break.

"Wow, I did break those babies toys." Current day Angelica whispered to current day Peter.

Peter nodded.

"Alright, that does it! It's time for all tired people to go to sleep and be quiet!" Snapped younger Angelica to the babies on the other side of the room in their playpen.

"Angelica, don't you think you're being a bit rough?" Asked younger Peter.

"Hey, they wanted to be tired people anyway, what do you care?" Snapped younger Angelica, as she took her place back on the couch next to younger Peter, not even noticing that there were future versions of Peter and herself next to them, as she was too engaged in Cynthia P.I. to notice.

The two versions of Peter and Angelica continued to watch the show, followed by an announcement from a man who came on the screen.

"It's almost time for the drawing, so, get your sweepstakes ticket ready." Said the man on the television screen.

Younger Angelica started looking everywhere for her ticket, when she noticed a future version of herself.

"Who are you? And where's my sweepstakes ticket?" Younger Angelica snapped.

"Oh, I came from the future, and, my name is… My name is…" Said current day Angelica, not able to remember her own name.

"Her name is Angelica. She's you from the future, but she lost her memory." Said current day Peter.

Just then, former Peter turned to notice what was going on.

"Who are you and why are you wearing my uniform?" Asked younger Peter.

"Uh… I'm from the future too." Said current day Peter.

By this time, younger Angelica had left the couch, and ran to the playpen, screaming.

"Have you babies seen my sweepstakes ticket?" Yelled Angelica, waking the babies on the other side of the room.

"I dremped I took a really short nap." Said Chuckie through a yawn.

"Help me find that ticket." Snapped Angelica, as the babies looked everywhere for the ticket, which had been torn apart by Dil, who was about to chew it up. They had it almost together in a few minutes, except for one piece.

"Where's that last piece. We've looked everywhere." Shouted younger Angelica.

"Not everywhere." Said Tommy, who pulled the last piece out of Dil's diaper and handing it to younger Angelica, but when she got back to the TV, the sweepstakes contest had ended.

"Sorry, there was so much noise, I couldn't hear who won the drawing." Said younger Peter to younger Angelica.

"Grrrrrr." Grumbled Angelica.

Just then, the babies approached her.

"Back to the home babies." Snapped younger Angelica.

"Sorry Angelica but our tired days are over." Said Tommy.

"Yeah you gave us jobs. Putting your ticket back together." Added Lil.

"Fine! Just leave me alone! I may have missed the sweepstakes but at least I can catch the conclusion." Said younger Angelica, as she took her seat back on the couch next to younger Peter. By this time, current day Peter and Angelica were over in a corner, watching everything that was going on.

"Hey, being tired was fun, but, did any of you miss jumping on the couch?" Said Tommy, as he and the other rugrats, jumped on the couch, stepping on a button on the remote, changing it from Cynthia P.I. to the weather channel.

All of the sudden, a loud scream was heard from younger Angelica, causing current day Angelica from her corner, to cover her ears.

"Let's go home Deater!" Cried current day Angelica.

"It's Peter, and, sure thing." Said current day Peter, as he entered the date of September 29, 2013 into the time machine, and Angelica and Peter vanished in a flash of white light.

When they emerged, they were back at the park, sitting on the bench where they had started, and Taffy and the other Disney characters, were still entertaining Zack, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Jesse, who had built a giant sand castle in the sandbox by this time.

"We're back." Said Peter.

Taffy stopped playing the guitar and everybody stopped what they were doing, to look up at Peter and Angelica.

"So, Angelica, do you remember us?" Jesse asked.

"I know you're friends of my cousins. Sorry, I wrote your names down somewhere." Angelica lied.

"I take it your trip through time was unsuccessful." Said Ariel.

Peter nodded with a frown.

"Yeah, I took Angelica to relive three events from her past. Her Miss Carrol's Happy House appearance, the time she tried to be silent to get a toy, only to blow it in the end, and the time she bossed the babies around during Cynthia P.I. when they wanted to live like Tommy's grandpa in the retirement home, and nothing, rang a bell to poor little Angelica here." Said Peter with a shrug.

Everyone sat in silence for several minutes, clueless as to what to try next. They were all starting to lose hope, when suddenly, they heard a couple of familiar voices in the distance.

And who were these familiar voices? You'll have to wait, and find out, in chapter 6.

Author's Note: And yes, if you didn't figure it out, just as in The Offspring, when they went back in time, and Peter was in the Rugrats episodes, I played it out this time, had Peter,  
>TCKing12's OC, had been in the three episodes that Angelica ventured to in her time travels.<p> 


	6. Bobby Saves the Day!

Author's Note: Just like in chapter 8 of The Terribelest Two's, a part of this chapter, which is the final chapter of this story, was also inspired by the finale episode of Full House. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6, Bobby Saves the Day!

While Peter, the Disney characters, Taffy, Zack, Kimi, Jesse, Phil and Lil were all sitting there, trying to come up with another way to help Angelica get her memory back, they suddenly, overheard some familiar voices in the distance.

"No dweeb, I'm off to practice my new skateboarding tricks. I don't have time to teach you how to ride your new bicycle." Snapped Derek.

"That's ok, I'll just ask the new friends I made last week to teach me." Said Bobby.

"News slash, they're like, two-years-old. They probably haven't heard of a tricycle." Said Derek.

Bobby ignored this comment, and took his new shiny blue and black bicycle, and left Derek to play on his skateboard, as he spotted some of his friends in a nearby sandbox, and came over.

"Hey, welcome back Bobby. How was your camping trip with Uncle Ted? Did you have a good time?" Peter asked.

"Yeah! I sure did! And my uncle Ted got me this new bike! Unfortunately, it doesn't have training wheels on it, and I've never ridden a bike without training wheels before." Said Bobby, pointing to his new bike.

"I'd love to teach you Bobby, but it's been a long time since I've ridden a bike. But I seem to recall that Chuckie has ridden a bike. Yeah, Angelica taught him." Said Peter.

"Great! Where's Chuckie so I can ask him to teach me how to ride?" Asked Bobby.

"Chuckie's not here Bobby." Replied Kimi.

"Where is he?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, Chuckie is at Tommy's house." Replied Peter.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Well, to put it simply, Tommy's, been beside himself lately." Replied Peter.

Just then, Zack, Jesse, Bobby, Kimi, Phil and Lil all imagined two Tommy's, sitting next to one another.

"Look, I'm beside myself." Said the Tommy that was on the right next to the other Tommy in their day dream.

The daydream then ended, returning everyone to reality, and Peter could tell, that they were all confused.

"Oh, no no no no. Tommy can't really sit beside himself. It's, just a fancy expression for being stressed out." Said Peter.

"What's he so worked up about?" Bobby asked.

"Well Bobby, we've all been trying really hard all weekend, to get Angelica's memory back, and have failed." Replied Peter.

"Yeah we were wondering if you had any ideas." Said Zack.

"Well, maybe we should just, get use to the new Angelica." Said Bobby.

"Well, this new Angelica is nicer to us." Said Kimi with a smile.

"Ok, let's see if she can still remember to ride a bike. Angelica, would you please teach me how to ride my new bike?" Bobby asked.

"I'd love to!" Said Angelica, as she hopped down from the bench, and got on to the bike.

"First, you sit on the bike." Said Angelica, as she got on to the bike.

"Then, you grab the handle bars." Angelica continued, as she grabbed a hold of the handle bars.

"And then, you put your feet on the pedals, and go! Go! Go!" Said Angelica, as she started to work the pedals, and speed off down the sidewalk.

"Wow! Angelica can remember how to ride a bike, but she can't remember our names." Said Phil.

"Yeah, I'm confused!" Said Lil.

Just then, everybody heard Angelica scream. They turned to see that Bobby's bike had hit a rock, falling over, and Angelica was flying through the air. Her head hit a garbage can, and she landed on the ground with a hard thud, being knocked out cold.

"Angelica! Are you ok?" Taffy asked, as everybody ran to where Angelica was lying, but it was no use. The girl didn't answer.

While Angelica was knocked out, she had a dream. In the dream, she wakes up where she landed in the park. She looks around, to see another person who looks like her.

"I remember this park. I remember this doll." Said the Angelica who was pacing around, who spotted Cynthia, who had fallen out of the bicycle basket on the front of the bike.

"I remember those dumb babies!" Said the pacing Angelica, who pointed to the babies, who in the dream, were still in the sandbox.

"I remember it all." Said the pacing version of Angelica.

"Who are you, and why do you remember everything?" Asked the Angelica who had just awakened from unconsciousness.

"You're so dumb, I'm surprised you lived to be four-years-old, which is three years past one! I'm your memory pipsqueak." Replied Angelica's memory.

"Where have you been?" Angelica asked.

"Well, to answer your stupid question. When you hit the wall, I decided to run away. I hope that didn't, bother you." Snapped Angelica's Memory.

"Hello, I've been walking around with an empty head, and been no better than those, what you call them, dumb babies?" Said Angelica.

"Well you just wait and see. Cuz once I'm back, you won't be a dumb baby anymore, and there's nothing those dumb babies can do about it, ha ha ha ha ha." Scaufed Angelica's memory.

"Ok? So how do I get you back?" Angelica asked.

Just then, Angelica picked up a giant cookie.

""We're suppose to eat this giant cookie, and meet in the middle." Demanded Angelica's memory.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Said Angelica with a sigh.

"Don't worry, once I'm back, you won't wanna stop eating cookies. Now come on!" Snapped Angelica's memory, as she took her first bite out of the cookie.

Angelica and her memory ate through the cookie, until their faces were touching, and then, all of the sudden, Angelica's memory vanished, leaving Angelica to stand there, by herself.

"Angelica, Angelica!" She heard a crowd of people shouting in the distance, as she awoke in the real world, to find Peter, Taffy, Bobby, Zack, Jesse, Kimi, Phil and Lil, staring down at her.

"Angelica? Are you ok?" Peter asked.

"Of course I'm ok Peter. I wasn't born yesterday you know." Snapped Angelica, as she stood up from where she had fallen on the ground.

"Angelica, you remembered my name!" Said Peter excitedly.

"Of course I remembered your name. I'm not those dumb babies!" Snapped Angelica.

"You sure didn't remember our names yesterday." Muttered Phil.

"What, was that?" Angelica asked.

"Angelica, is your memory back? Really, tell us who we are." Said Peter.

"Ok, you're Peter, and there'sTaffy, Zack, Jesse, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and, Bobby isn't it?" Said Angelica.

"That's my name." Replied Bobby with a small giggle and a smile.

"Bobby, you saved the day!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"I did?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, you sure did. Had Angelica not ridden your bike and crashed her head into that garbage can, she'd still be without her memory!" Replied Peter.

"Yeah Bobby, you're a hero!" Said Jesse.

"Yeah Bobby, way to go!" Said Zack, who gave Bobby a hug.

After Zack finished hugging Bobby, he, Jesse, Phil, Lil, and Kimi, all went and gave Angelica a hug.

"Eeewwwww, baby germs! Get away!" Yelled Angelica, as she pushed the hugging toddlers off of her, causing them to land on their bottoms in the grass.

"Come on, we'd better be heading back to Tommy's house. I bet your cousin Tommy is going to be so happy to see you!" Said Peter excitedly, as Bobby grabbed up his bike, and everybody, headed out of the park for Tommy's house.

Upon arriving at Tommy's house, they found Chuckie and Dil in front of the TV, watching the Goober show. Angelica barged in front of them, and grabbed the remote from Dil, and switched it to Cynthia P.I.

"Hey Angelica, we were watching that." Said Chuckie.

"Well too bad Finster, it's my turn to watch TV now." Snapped Angelica.

"Hey Yucky." Said Dil.

"Dil? You're one-years-old now. It's time you start calling me by my real name of Angelica! Got it?" Angelica yelled.

"Angelica, you have your memory back." Said Chuckie.

"Told ya." Snapped Angelica.

"Hey Chuckie and Dil, where's Tommy anyway?" Peter asked, who had walked into the living room at this point. Chuckie walked past Angelica and went up to Peter.

"Uh, Tommy claimed he had an owey earlier and that he didn't feel good, and fell asleep. I hope he's ok." Chuckie replied softly.

"I wouldn't worry Chuckie, he probably just had some stress pains, but I'm pretty sure he's going to be ok once he wakes up and sees that Angelica is back to her normal self." Peter replied quietly.

Unknown to anybody, Tommy, who had been asleep across the room in the playpen, awoke to all of Angelica's yelling, came out of the playpen, and walked slowly over to where they were by the TV.

"Hi Tommy. How are you feeling?" Peter asked.

"I'm better." Tommy said with a sigh, the frown, not leaving his face.

"Hey! I'm trying to watch TV over here." Snapped Angelica.

"Angelica?" Tommy asked, turning towards Angelica.

"That's my name Pickles, don't where it out." Replied Angelica.

"Angelica! You're back!" Said Tommy excitedly, as he ran up to Angelica and gave her a hug.

"Hey! Get off me!" Snapped Angelica, as she pushed Tommy off of her.

"Guys, Angelica's back to normen. I guess this means the terrible two's are over!" Tommy said happily.

"Yep, they sure are." Peter said with a smile.

"How did you do it Peter?" Tommy asked.

"Actually, I wasn't the one to save Angelica. You should be thanking your new friend Bobby. He's the real hero." Replied Peter.

"Hi Tommy." Said Bobby, who had come up behind Tommy. Tommy spun around to face him.

"Thanks Bobby." Said Tommy, as he gave Bobby a hug.

"No problem Tommy. After all, isn't that what friends are for?" Bobby asked.

Tommy nodded, and he, along with Kimi, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Jesse, Zack, Peter, and Dil, all joined around Bobby, and gave him a group hug.

"Ok, ok. Since you dumb babies are so happy to have little miss Angelica back, then you'll go get me some cookies." Snapped Angelica.

"Go get your own cookies Angelica." Said Zack.

"Yeah, and remember what I told you on the way home from the park? If you weren't nice to the minis tonight, you wouldn't get dessert." Said Peter.

"All right all right." Groaned Angelica, as she turned back to watching Cynthia P.I. on the TV.

"Hey, let's go chase some chocolate pudding out of the kitchen!" Said Tommy, as he headed for the kitchen, the other toddlers, Bobby, and Peter, following close behind him.

They went to the kitchen and got out some chocolate pudding, returning a few minutes later to see that Cynthia P.I. had ended, and Captain Squash was now on the TV.

"Ooooh goody! Captain Squash is on!" Said Bobby.

"Yay!" Said the other Rugrats in unison, as everybody sat down on the floor of the living room in front of the TV, to watch Captain Squash. Well, everybody except Angelica, who got up at this point, picked up her Cynthia doll, and went off to another room to be alone.

And this, ends the story, of Angelica's Amnesia. I hope you enjoyed it, and, be looking for more Rugrats stories, sometime soon.

Author's Note: Also, please let me know now that I've written two Rugrats/All Grown Up and Bobby's World crossover stories, if you're enjoying these crossovers, or if you'd prefer that I not combine the two cartoons into one. Either way is ok with me, but depending on what you'd like more, or if you'd like a mix of Bobby's World and Rugrats crossovers, and just, plain Rugrats stories, I can continue to do that. Or, if you'd even like to see me attempt just some plain Bobby's World stories. Give me some ideas and some OC's for Bobby's World, and I'll consider it at some point down the road. For now though, hope all of my fans take care, and, I'll be back with a new story, or if nothing else, I'll continue to bring you all new chapters every Saturday night in The Offspring, Season 1, really soon.


End file.
